


It All Leads Back to You

by Pinklaptop



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Burn, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklaptop/pseuds/Pinklaptop
Summary: Two years after graduating from college, Lara Jean is living in New York City working two jobs including part-time at a cupcake shop. Everything is going great, but what happens when Peter comes into the shop one night? They hadn't seen each other in years since they broke up. The reason they broke up in the first place? He cheated.





	1. Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Right before closing shop for the day, a familiar face walks right back in to Lara Jean’s life.

Wednesday nights were usually slow at Buttercream Dream, which meant that Lara Jean could experiment with new recipes. On this night she had been working on perfecting a Sweet Potato cupcake with a brown sugar buttercream frosting which she knew could be the great "Cupcake of the Week" next week as it was right on time for Thanksgiving.

Most people wouldn't like being alone at a shop at night, but Lara Jean loved it. She didn't have to make small talk with other employees and could be in her element, baking. She had been working at Buttercream for about 6 months part time in addition to her full time job as a program assistant for a nonprofit elder home, called Footsteps.

It seemed kind of perfect that she would find a job similar to her volunteer position in high school, but with more responsibility. She was in charge of activities and outreach, so combined with her baking gig she was able to flex all of her creative muscles and pay her rent. Although she enjoyed working at Footsteps and her coworkers, working at the small bakery really was when she felt the best.

Buttercream was a little brick building and on the lower level of a two story building, and the owner aptly named Sugar, lived on the second floor above the shop. Lara Jean learned early on that if Sugar wasn't working, she was rarely home and even if she was she didn't come down to micromanage and made sure that her employees knew, "Just because I live upstairs doesn't mean I'm always here." She would point to the floor, "This is my work" and then flip her hand to point to the ceiling, "that is my zen. Don't come banging on my door over spilled sugar!" She laughed thinking of her own name. "I would lovvvvvveeee to live far, far away from this place, to better find my work life balance, and to stop gaining the extra pounds from coming down here to eat the reject cupcakes when I have the midnight munchies," She smacked her butt and jiggled it for emphasis "but, I got a great deal on this building. It's hard to come by that nowadays in NYC."

Lara Jean knew this to be true first hand. The reason she even took the job at Buttercream was because one job was not enough to survive. She had been living on her own for two years since graduating college, and the independence was liberating, but also expensive.

She found the job by accident when her and a coworker, Sarah, went out for lunch. After they had finished eating they still had a lot of time to kill, "Omg! I know this great little cupcake shop. You like cupcakes right?-psh of course you do, you're a baker! Come on."

When she entered the shop for the first time she was surprised with how cozy and cute the shop was. From the outside it was just a brick building but on the inside it was Sugar's paradise. The walls were painted a warm mustard yellow with gold cupcake decals and sayings like "butter + cream = the dream team" and "everyday is cupcake day". The space was bigger than it looked on the outside and was able to hold the white vintage wooden table sets and there were a few chocolate brown arm chairs that would be perfect to sink into with a cup of hot chocolate and a book from the bookshelf that was fully stoked. The lighting was soft and the speakers gently played "Midnight Train to Georgia". The first time she stopped in with Sarah, Sugar was running the shop and wiping the counter.

Sugar, like her name, was unique. She had brown skin and her blonde dreadlocks were piled onto her head in a messy bun. Lara Jean couldn't count the number of piercings she had and on that day she had chosen to wear an earring that connected a chain between her ear and nostril. Her jeans were more ripped that stitched and she wore an olive green tank crop top.

"Welcome to Buttercream!" she announced as they walked in. "Want to try our cupcake of the week? Strawberry Short-cupcake"

"Oh, definitely" Lara Jean nodded enthusiastically. "Do all your cupcakes use buttercream frosting?"

Sugar put a hand on her hip, "Is there any other kind?"

Lara Jean laughed, "Right!?"

Sugar pointed a her, "I can smell a fellow baker from a mile away." They immediately hit it off and Sarah had to practically drag Lara Jean out of the shop. Before she left Sugar handed her a piece of paper, "Hey if you're interested, I'm looking for some extra hands around here nights and weekends. I promise I don't pay only in cupcakes."

"The way these taste, I think I would be ok with that." Lara Jean replied folding the application into her satchel, "Thanks, I'll definitely be back"

"Just fill that out and when you bring it back you can show me what you got," Sugar gestured back to the kitchen. Lara Jean did just that and was hired to start immediately.

Tonight, Lara Jean was closing the shop, which meant she was going to have dibs on whatever treats she wanted to take home and the 2 red velvets that were left were definitely calling her name. She looked at clock and it was 7:30. The store closes at 8, so she decided to get started on cleaning. The sweet potato wasn't perfect yet but she could work on it tomorrow.

At around 8:50 the kitchen was clean and Lara Jean was busying herself cleaning up the front. She was just about to put the two red velvets cupcakes to the side when she heard a group of people getting closer to the shop.

"Let's all split a lyft. We can fit. I'm gonna call it" a girls voice said.

"Oooh cupcakes. We should get some! How long before the lyft comes?" Another girl spoke a short time later.

The first girl replied, "5 min. You know I'm on a diet. I'm good"

"Will you go in with me?" She asked someone else

"Sure. Let's go" a male voice replied and Lara Jean froze and looked out of the window. She couldn't make out the figures clearly but that almost sounded like-

"Alright, you guys got four minutes now. Hurry up"

"We'll make it quick" the male voice spoke again.

It couldn't be, Lara Jean thought. The door opened shaking the small bell attached to it, and the couple walked in.

"She can be such a bitch sometimes" a blonde girl said as she walked in with her arm linked with a taller guy who just shrugged before he finally looked up.

"La-Lara Jean?!"

"Peter." she said almost breathlessly.

He looked around nervously while attempting to subtly unlink his arms from the blonde, "Long- long time no see. What are you doing here?" he stuttered rubbing his hand through his hair.

Lara Jean was amused by how frazzled he seemed to be, but also internally freaking out herself.

"I work here…. part time," she added swallowing nervously and forcing a small smile at the blonde who looked annoyed.

"I'm guessing you too know each other?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, Chloe um this is Lara Jean, my um-"

"Friend. Old Friend. We went to high school together. And it has been forever hasn't it?" She turned to Peter cocking her head to the side a little, "How have you been?"

His eyes were searching hers and he hesitated, "I've been alright. I didn't know you were in New York...How are you?"

"Never better," she croaked and they stared at each other without speaking for a moment.

"Um hey, Pete, I think the lyft is almost here. We should hurry up" Chloë said interrupting their exchange.

Pete? Lara Jean thought.

"Right, yeah um let's see, are there any you recommend?" He looked up from the display case through his eyelashes at Lara Jean.

"Well we have some of our cupcake of the week lemon-l-"

"Oh! Red velvet that's my fav. Can we get those two that are left?" Chloe cut in.

"...Sure. Coming right up!" Lara Jeans hand was shaking as she boxed the cakes. She brought them over to the counter and noticed that Peter as opening his wallet. "Don't worry about it, On the house."

"You sure?" He asked smiling finally.

Lara Jean suddenly felt warm all over and smiled back, "Yeah. Buddy discount."

His smile fell slightly, "Thanks, Lara Jean. We should...we should catch up sometime."

"Babe we gotta go." Chloe was tugging his arm gently and giving Lara Jean a fake smirk, "It was nice to meet you!"

"You too."

"I guess I'll see you around?" Peter chimed in

"You know where to find me." Lara Jean gave a small wave as they left the shop. When she heard a car door close she hurried to the door and locked it. "Oh my god, oh my god oh my god." She put her hand to her forehead "You know where to find me? Really?" She spoke to herself trying to make her heart beat return back to normal speed. She ran to the back to get her phone from her purse.

She quickly found the group chat between her sisters and sent a message:

Lara Jean:

SOS! I just saw Peter.

Kitty:

Whaaaaat? Where!?

Lara Jean:

At Buttercream!

Margo:

Please tell me you're kidding. What was he doing there?

Kitty:

How did he find you?

Lara Jean:

I think he was on a date

With a blonde

Margo:

Call us. NOW.

Lara Jean:

Closing the shop. Be home in 20.

Lara Jean sent a quick text to Chris who had a similar reaction as her sisters only with more swear words. She had to count the cash in the drawer three times because she was so distracted.

It had been years since she had seen him and the last time had not gone well. During their junior year of college, and they were going through a rough patch. It was a busy year for both of them and they had not been able to visit each other as frequently as before. It seemed like they would have some sort of fight every time the spoke over the phone. Even though she knew things were not the best, Lara Jean though they were just experiencing growing pains. The last argument they had was because Lara Jean wouldn't be able to come down to UVA for Peter's homecoming game. She had promised she wouldn't miss this game, but something came up. At least that's what she told him over the phone. In reality she was going to surprise him and bring his favorite cookies.

She had it all planned out. What she hadn't planned on was seeing him wrapped around another girl in his bed, with very little clothes on. She broke up with him after that and ignored all of his calls, texts, and attempts to contact her. Even Kitty couldn't help him fix it.

It had been almost 3 years since then, and after this encounter, she realized she still wasn't ready to face him. On her way home, she replayed their meeting again over and over, mentally kicking herself for not saying….anything. When she got home she gave a rushed hello to her roommate and went to her room and closed the door.

Sighing, "I didn't even get my red velvet cupcakes" She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and knew that it was her sisters and Chris waiting to hear more. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore. She text them that she would fill them in tomorrow despite protests.

Laying in bed she opened Instagram and hesitated. She typed in Peter's name and nothing came up. She was about give up when she realized that she had blocked him after the cheating scandal. She went to her settings and reversed this and took a deep breath before navigating to his profile. His latest photo was a selfie at the gym. She rolled her eyes and scrolled to find more selfies featuring his goofy grin. A few pictures were with friends and his mom even made an appearance. None of them contained the blonde, not that she would actually admit that she cared. Catching up with Peter's life through Instagram was starting to make her head and her heart hurt. She couldn't bring herself to follow-him and didn't like the thought of him following her and seeing her wild life featuring her clients from Footsteps and cute pictures drawn in the foam of her hot chocolate. God forbid he see the new book she's reading. She quickly blocked him again and locked her phone.

She needed to shower and prep her lunch for the following day, "Pull it together Lara Jean. He's just an ex…your only ex." Since Peter, Lara Jean had dated casually, but hadn't had another boyfriend. There had been guys that tried, but she would always end it before it got too serious. She made herself believe that it was because she was focused on her career or family and friends, but if she was being honest, it was because it never felt right. Not since Peter.

After showering and meal prepping she returned to her room and pulled a familiar blue box from under her bed and opened it. She pulled out a floral notebook with a matching pen. Crossing her legs she opened to a blank page.

Taking a deep breath, she wrote:

Dear Peter,

…...


	2. Lemon

When Lara Jean woke up the next day she had a headache. She had spent much of the night writing and then rewriting Peter's letter. Even after it was done she rolled around in her bed for hours, tempted to reach out to him.

How crazy would that look, she thought. Messaging a man who hasn't thought about you in years at 3 am. Not to mention he clearly has a girlfriend. Not like that stopped him from talking to other girls before, she thought, causing a pang in her stomach. She still hated thinking about that part, because she didn't understand it. How can someone who claims they love you so much hurt you like that?

So her letter wasn't a typical Lara Jean love letter, it was a hurt letter and then it was an angry letter and then it was a defeated letter. Luckily Kitty wasn't here to send this one out or Peter might get a restraining order against her. She thought writing it would help, but all it did was reinforce the fact that he was still, now more than ever, someone that she was not over.

"It sounds like you just need closure," her roommate Jeanette said as Lara Jean briefed her over breakfast. "I always need closure or else I never get over anything," she spooned cereal into her mouth. Lara Jean never thought she would meet anyone who was more of a hopeless romantic than her until she met Jeanette. All of the romance novels Lara Jean has, Jeanette had read them two or three times. She was deeply invested in astrological signs and compatibility and Lara Jean swore she walked in on her doing a love spell once. "What's his sign again?" Jeanette interrupted her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. None of this matters. Peter was so long ago I seriously don't know why I'm even thinking about it this much."

"Closure." Jeanette simply said while putting her bowl in the sink "Get some. By the way, if I buy all the ingredients, do you think you can make your chocolate chip cookies again? The other teachers haven't stopped talking about them since I last brought them in."

Jeanette was a kindergarten teacher and begged Lara Jean to bake her cookies for their monthly all staff meeting last month.

"Sure. When do you need them?" She said gathering her things.

"Next Friday."

"Ok I'll set a reminder to bake them on Thursday night"

"Lara Jean, I love you. You deserve all the closure in the world!" Jeanette pulled her into a tight hug and then headed to her room. Her long brown hair was in a braid that swayed side to side behind her.

"Thanks. I guess." With that, Lara Jean headed to Footsteps.

Like every morning, she was stuck in traffic. At a stop light she plugged up her phone up to the car almost immediately it rang, and Margo's name appeared on the screen.

She sighed and answered it on speaker, "Hey Margo, listen I'm driving can I call you-"

"Lara Jean!" She heard another voice. "You cannot text us that you saw your ex in New York and not give any details!"

"Hi Kitty," she groaned.

"She's right LJ, put us on speaker and spill. Are you ok?" Margo chimes in.

"Guys it wasn't a big deal, I just overreacted."

"How did he look? Still handsome as ever? Did he ask about me?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty stop it." Margo scolded.

"Hey, Kitty don't you have class this morning?" Lara Jean tried to deflect.

"Cancelled." She said, "Shouldn't you have been at work 20 minutes ago?"

Lara Jean pauses, "Touché"

"Stop stalling tell us the details! You said he had a date right? What did she look like? I bet she's hideous," Kitty urged.

"No, no." Lara Jean sighed. "She was actually really pretty...blonde, skinny…"

"Ew" Kitty retorted

" Kitty that's not nice," Margo said again.

"Yeah, Kitty, I'm not trying to bad mouth his girlfriend." Lara Jean said switching lanes.

"Girlfriend? How do you know for sure?" Margo inquired.

"Well, she called him 'babe' and… 'Pete," Lara Jean shuddered slightly

"Ew. Pete?"

"Ok, that definitely deserves an Ew. But did he actually introduce her as his girlfriend?" Margo continued.

"Well no but-l"

"Ah Hah! That's probably just some random hoe!"

"Kitty!" Both of the older sisters yelled.

"What? You act like you've never said the word hoe,"

"Be quiet, Kitty or I'm hanging up on you" Margo warned.

"You guys do know I'm kind of an adult now right? I go out, I drink, I swear…"

"Yeah tell that to dad and Trina, while they feed you help you do your laundry every other weekend" Lara Jean replied rolling her eyes.

"Back to the topic at hand." Margo steered the conversation back on track, "Lara Jean, how do you feel? You haven't seen him in ages and the last time you guys really spoke he was."

"In bed with someone else…" Lara Jean sighed.

"You know if you want, I could still kick his ass," Kitty asserted.

"No I don't want that," she took a deep breath, "honestly guys, I'm over it. It's been years. Seeing him made me realize I am totally over this whole thing. So we really don't need to talk about it anymore. I am totally, totally over it."

"Insert five more totallys in there, and you'll convince us" Kitty snorted.

"Seriously guys, I think I was just surprised to see him, especially in New York. But it was fine I saw him we had small talk and I gave him free cupcakes."

"Wait wait wait, free? You gave him a reward for flaunting another bitc-," Kitty stopped and cleared her throat, "another woman in your face?"

"What? Is that weird? It was close to closing and I didn't want to have to recount the register." she lied

"Lara Jean if you're not ok you can tell us. Peter was your first...well everything. You haven't really been with anyone since," Margo said softly.

"I'm totally fine."

"Lara Jean."

"You know what, I really have to go guys. I'm at work and we have a meeting I need to prep for in 10. I'll call back. Love you!"

She hung up the phone before they could object anymore and before they could call her out for being a bad liar.

There was no meeting this morning, and even if there was she wouldn't make it to work for another 15 min. And she was absolutely, totally NOT over it.

—

The next day Lara Jean had the closing shift at Buttercream so she headed there right after her other job. When she arrived the line was almost out the door with the Friday after work rush and Sugar, who was supposed to be off on Fridays, was there manning the crowd.

"Thank God I can always count on you to be on time, LJ!" She said as soon as she spotted her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought Natalie was working today?" Lara Jean quickly put on an Apron and waved the next customer to the second customer, "Hi what can I get ya?"

"Hmm, I'm deciding between the Carrot or Lemon." An older woman said.

"Well both are amazing but the lemon is one of my favorites." Lara Jean explained and she looked over to the display, "It looks like we've only got a few left."

"I'll try one of each," she decided and pulled out her wallet while Lara Jean boxed the sweets.

"Natalie was a no show yesterday. Natalie was a no show today. Natalie is fired." Sugar said helping more customers.

"She didn't come in last night? You could have called me."

"It was fine. A slow night, so I just covered it. You deserve to have a life too Lara Jean." She teased.

Lara Jean gave the woman her cakes and smiled. "I love it here, and it's not like I was doing anything."

Lara Jean spent the previous night in her PJs, binge watching Grey's Anatomy. This was her way of not thinking about Peter. It worked for the most part until she got the urge to look at his Instagram again and see if the mystery girl appeared in any new photos. She didn't.

After what seemed like hours, the crowd had finally died down and Sugar and Lara Jean were left in the store.

"Whew, finally. Some peace," Sugar said leaning on the counter. , "I shouldn't complain though, business is great."

"You know, you don't have to stick around. I can handle it. I'm sure you've got plans tonight," Lara Jean said sweeping.

"Pshh. I did have a date tonight, but the guy ghosted me."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. What a jerk."

"I'm not." Sugar shrugged "I don't want that kind of energy around me. Plus that means I get to hang with my favorite part-time employee who needs to quit her job and help me run this place." Sugar rested her head on her hands and smiled sweet causing Lara Jean to laugh.

"I actually did want to talk to you about something," Lara Jean started

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're quitting."

"No no, nothing like that. I just had a few ideas. I know we're a cupcake place, but I've been perfecting some recipe's and I was wondering if you'd consider selling cookies? They're kinda my specialty."

"Hmmm…"

"And we could maybe only sell them on certain days starting out. I can come in early and bake the batches for the day before I go to my other job. Lara Jean looked her boss hopefully.

"Ok, how about we start with a trial run after Thanksgiving? One day a week will be Cookie day."

"Cookie Mania Monday?"

"Oh, LJ you've really thought about this, haven't you?" Sugar said laughing. She walked over to the Radio and turned up the volume. Sugar always played oldies in the shop, which gave the sweet shop a retro vibe. "Stop in the Name of Love" was now blasting through the speakers. Sugar came from behind the counter and began to dance around the shop.

She held her hand out, "Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart!" She grabbed the broom from Lara Jean and used it as a mic. "Come on Lara Jean dance with me! Let's celebrate Cookie Mania Monday!" She grabbed Lara Jean's arms and began to sway to the beat.

"I can't dance" Lara Jean laughed.

"Of course you can. Just feel the music." Sugar put her hands over her head began to twirl in a circle, "Just let go and feel it girl!" The song changed to something more upbeat and Sugar kept dancing in her own world.

Lara Jean began to loosen up while watching Sugar twirl around, She closed her eyes and began to sway to the music.

"That's it LJ, you got it!"

They danced around the shop together and Lara Jean forgot she was at work. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't hear the bell ringing to signify that the door was opening. She swung around in a circle and smacked right into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she moved her hands to cover her mouth, "Peter?"

He had one eyebrow raised and had an amused smirk on his face "Hey Covey."

She blushed and her stomach flipped hearing him call her his nickname, "H-hi."

Sugar went behind the counter to turn down the music, "Sorry about that! Sometimes we have too much fun in here."

Peter laughed, "No no, I like it. You get cupcakes and a dance routine. Sounds like a good time to me." His eyes returned to Lara Jean and his smile grew.

"What are you doing here?" Lara Jean asked still frazzled.

"Uh," He rubbed his hand over the back of his head nervously, "I actually was looking for you. I came by yesterday but your boss said you didn't work on Thursdays."

Lara Jean looked over a Sugar and she waved and winked. Lara Jean turned back to Peter, "You came here looking for me?"

"Yeah...I wanted to talk and maybe catch up a bit but didn't know how else to contact you, so I figured I would just come by until I found you…" Lara Jean looked at him strangely. "You know this seems more stalkerish the more I talk. So let me start over. Hi, Lara Jean."

"Hi, Peter," A small smile formed on her lips.

"Do you get like a lunch break or something?"

"I only work a few hours, I get a 15 soon."

"Take it now!" Sugar yelled from the counter, "Take 30. I can hold down the fort" She smiled and looked Peter up and down.

Peter, used to this kind of attention, just smiled back at her, "Thanks." He turned back to Lara Jean, "So, wanna grab a quick bite and take a walk?"

"Um, sure. That should be fine."

"Awesome! There's a hotdog stand down the street."

Lara Jean removed her apron and tossed it at sugar who caught it with ease and grabbed her jacket. " I'll be back soon."

"Take. Your. Time." Sugar replied.

Lara Jean looked at Peter as they walked towards the door. He held it open, "After you." and they walked out of the shop.


	3. Hot Dogs

Lara Jean and Peter walked in silence for a few moments. They took turns sneaking glances at the other. Lara Jean thought Peter looked taller and his hair had grown out slightly. The hot dog stand had a small line and they both spoke at the same time.

"So.."

"I-um,"

They both stopped speaking and laughed nervously. "You go," Lara Jean said and then she pretended to be really interested in looking at the toppings available for her hot dog.

"Is it super weird me, popping up like this?" He started.

"A bit yeah," Lara Jean smiled gently.

"Yeah. It is huh?" He started rubbing the back of his head nervously and Lara Jean could sense the doubt in him, which was something she wasn't used to.

"Not- I mean - it's not a bad weird though. I just didn't expect to see you here…at my shop…two times in the same week. I mean it's been what?"

"2 years." He spoke and Lara Jean thought she heard a hint of regret in his voice.

"Probably closer to three," she mumbled.

"Listen, Lara Jean, we never—I never got to explain what happened,"

"Oh look it's our turn!" Lara Jean exclaimed and moved to the front of the line.

Peter sighed but followed Lara Jean, "Ah, two please," Lara Jean was digging through her wallet, "My treat," he said and handed money to the vendor.

"You sure? I could Venmo you, I thought I had cash." They moved to add their toppings.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Consider it a thank you for the cupcakes."

"Right." She remembered that it wasn't just him that she gave a cupcake to.

"They were delicious by the way, thanks," She just smiled.

"There's a park right there, we can find a bench and eat."

"Sounds good," he said and they walked together in silence a little longer. Peter not waiting, took a large bite of his hot dog. "MMM, this is definitely my favorite part of living in New York. The street food. Mmm."

"It is definitely a perk," Lara Jean replied as he took another bite and nodded happily. "So...did your ah, girlfriend enjoy the cupcakes?"

Pater choked a little, "Girlfriend? God, no. I mean yes she enjoyed the cupcakes, but she is not my girlfriend."

"Oh...you seemed...close". That's an understatement, she thought, internally cringing.

"Would you believe that was our first date?" They approached a park bench and sat on opposite ends. Lara Jean finally took a bite of her hot dog and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Seriously," he continued, "my buddy is dating her best friend and they've been trying to hook me up with her for a while."

"Ahh, well she seems like a really nice girl, Pete." she tried to contain a giggle and she saw him flinch.

"Oh my God," He rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, "You heard that huh?"

"Mmmhmm," she said chewing.

"I don't even look like a Pete!"

,

"You're definitely a Peter. Kavinsky, I think, is the most fitting though."

He grinned at her, "Anyway...I won't be going out with her again. I swear she mentioned wedding plans…" He finished eating and simply stared at her. She noticed this and focused on her hotdog to prevent the blush that was forming from full-on appearing on her cheeks. "So, what about you? How have you been?"

She finished chewing and looked at him, " I've been good! Um, I work at the shop a few nights a week just for the extra cash and I love it, " she glowed, "and then I work for a non-profit called Footsteps. We create affordable housing for the elderly,"

"So like an old folk home?" He asked.

"Kind of, but we like to consider ourselves more of an elderly community. We don't want it to feel just like an 'old folks home' you know. We foster independence and make sure that they still feel like functioning parts of society. I mainly deal with planning and events but help out wherever else I can...I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She looked down shyly.

"No, no. I like hearing about this. I like seeing you happy and excited about what you do." He moved slightly closer to her encouraging her to continue.

"Maybe you should come to one of our events some time, see what we do."

"I'd love to!" They were silent again, "What about your family? I bet Kitty is breaking all the hearts and taking names."

Lara Jean made a mental note to mention to Kitty that he asked about her specifically, "Of course she is. She's going to school to be a doctor. Let's see, Dad and Trina are good. They got another dog. Dad swore no more pets and now they have three dogs," Lara Jean laughed.

"One for each daughter maybe?" He laughed.

"You know, I said the same thing...Oh, Margo's engaged! To Ravi! They're actually living together in Philly. I've been helping her with the planning a bit."

"Wow, that's great, and of course you're helping. Anyone would be lucky to have you on their wedding planning committee! You should bake the cake."

"Oh I am! Well at least one of them. It was decided that there would be multiple."

"Would it be a Song-Covey event without multiple desserts?" Peter laughed.

"Absolutely not," Lara Jean raised her head pridefully before laughing.

"I miss those Song-Covey events." Lara Jean stilled when he said this, "For all those sweets, you know?" He added quickly sensing her discomfort. She nodded but their brief moment had been ruined.

"So...what are you doing now?" She asked fiddling with the hem of her jacket before looking at him.

"I work at a high school. I'm a guidance counselor."

"Wow, that's awesome. I bet you're really great with that.

"Thanks. I'm trying," he laughed. "I actually just started so I'm trying to get my footing. This is my first job in the field since I finished my master's program."

"I'm sure the kids are gonna love you," Lara Jean reassured him.

"I hope so. I wanna be someone the kids will really talk to you know?" His face lit up.

"You're gonna be the cool counselor. Mr. K."

"Mr. K? I like it. It sounds like I'm the cool teacher,"

"They're gonna be like 'Hey Mr. K can I get a hall pass, I'm late for class," Lara Jean attempted to do a high school boys voice and giggled at how ridiculous she sounded.

"What teenage boy sounds like that?" Peter asked doubling over.

"Plenty of them," Lara Jean laughed harder we Peter raised an eyebrow, "None. No one on earth sounds like that. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I think you owe all teenage boys an apology for what you just did. "

"All of them?"

"All. Past, present, and future." This made Lara Jean laugh more.

"Well, I am sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I think they'll forgive you, just bake them a lot of cookies." Lara started to calm down from laughing.

"Seriously though, I think the students will love you. Does the school have a lacrosse team?"

Peter grinned, "Nope., but I'm working on it. My plan is to get in good with the kids and see who's interested to get a team started. It'll be like my special project."

"I guess I kind of have a special project too at the shop."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Cookies!" Peter smiled but looked confused. "I'm trying to get my boss to let me sell my cookies in the shop. Right now we only sell cupcakes."

"Great cupcakes at that. But I think that's a great idea. You already know how I feel about your cookies."

Lara Jean smiled, "Yeah well hopefully Sugar feels the same way."

"She will." Peter looked at her intently

Lara Jean was suddenly nervous again, "...well I- She's gonna give me a trial run. After Thanksgiving. So I guess we will see. I have a few new recipes I want to make sure are perfect."

"Well, I'm happy to be a taste tester. I can even take a batch up to the school and get the other teachers to feedback if you need a focus group or something."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." There was silence between them.

"So..we've talked about your family..your jobs…what about you?"

"What do you mean? That's all me." She laughed.

"I mean what about your personal life…you know, like are you seeing anyone?"

Lara Jean bit her lip nervously, "why does that even matter?"

"Hey, you asked me first!"

"I did not!" She crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Covey," he said rolling his eyes, "Casually asking me if my girlfriend enjoyed the cupcakes. That's a backwards way of checking to see if we were actually together."

"I wasn't checking anything. I mean I was pretty certain anyone calling you Pete had to be your girlfriend. Why else would you allow that?" Lara Jean was trying very hard to hold back a smile.

"You're not gonna let this Pete thing go huh?"

Shaking her head, "No way."

"Fine. But I still think you were fishing for info and now so am I...so are you dating?"

Lara Jean gulped, "I am.. I have a boyfriend." What are you thinking?

Peter's face visibly fell, "Oh wow. That's awesome. How long have you been together?"

Lara Jean was screaming at herself on the inside. Why are you lying to him about this? "A while," stop it!

"Cool, cool… you seem...happy. Are you?"

"I am. We are," she smiled politely. Right, you and your imaginary boyfriend are so happy, right now.

"I'm really glad Lara Jean. I hope you know that I mean that. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks"

Another silence.

"Lara Jean...in college… when everything happened. I was an idiot, I was going through a lot, but that doesn't make me less of an idiot."

"Water under the bridge," she said cutting him off. But it's not! I'm not over this

"You say that, but what I did was unforgivable." Damn right.

"Well, I forgive you," When did that happen?

"You haven't even heard me apologize yet."

"I don't need to. We were both young and it's been years. I've moved on, you've moved on. Water under the bridge," Ok, I guess I'm committed to this lie now.

He was hesitant, "Are you sure, cuz I have this whole speech planned."

Last chance LJ, Lara Jean nodded, "I'm totally, totally sure," she mentally kicked herself totally?

"Ok….well I'd like it if we can try to be friends again."

"Me too," she said earnestly. Ok, at least you're honest about something here.

Peter's signature grin returned to his face, "Awesome. I mean we're both in New York. We should be hanging out!"

"Well, now we will!"

"And I can meet this special guy you were talking about."

Lara Jean laughed nervously, "Yeah soon," she checked the time, "We should head back. I gotta help close."

The both stood at the same time and they were standing face to face. Before Lara Jean could react Peter engulfed her into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you, Covey. I'm glad we could catch up."

Lara Jean smooshed into him inhaled his scent becoming dizzy, you still smell the same, "Me too," she said muffled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, letting her go.

Straightening herself, "It's fineS" she smiled up at him

"Shall we?" He motioned towards the shop and they began to walk back.

When they reached Buttercream there were a few customers inside but Lara Jean stopped in front of the store before going in.

"This was nice."

"Yeah it was," he replied stepping slightly closer.

"I guess, I'll see you around then"

"Definitely." He replied and they stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Alright…see you later," she gave a small wave before turning around.

"Hey Covey, one more thing.."

Reaching for the door she turned around.

"Do you think, you could unblock me now?"

The blood immediately rushed to her cheeks, "uh I- About that, I don't even really use-"

"Hey, no explanation needed," He raised his hands in surrender, "I would have blocked me too. I just think since we're friends now…"

She pulled her phone from her pocket and waved it at him, "I got you."

"Do you, uh, still have the same number?" He asked.

"I do, do you?" He nodded. She remembered she had his number blocked and made another mental note to update that, "I'll text you."

"Cool," Peter turned to walk away.

"Peter," he stopped and turned around.

"I'm glad you came by tonight."

"Not too creepy?"

"I think it's just the right amount of creepy."

He laughed, "See you around Covey.

He walked away and Covey entered the store just as the few customers were leaving.

As soon as Sugar saw Lara Jean coming in, she smacked her hands on the counter and said, "Tell me everything!"

Lara Jean plopped down on one of the chairs and sighed, "It's a loooong story. First, though, do you know anyone that could pretend to be my boyfriend?"


	4. Tequila

"LJ, what were you thinking?" Margo yelled over the phone.

Lara Jean sighed, " I wasn't. That's the problem."

It was Saturday and the day after seeing Peter. Lara Jean woke up early that morning, and decided to call her sister. She knew Margo would be up trying to get any wedding planning that she could in. She also knew this conversation would start and end with a lecture from Margo. She was thankful that she didn't have to get double teamed by both her sisters. It was way too early for Kitty to be awake on a Saturday.

"Why would you lie about something like that? What does that prove?" Margo questioned and Lara Jean could hear lots of shuffling in the background.

"I don't know, Margo," Lara Jean groaned, "I guess I didn't want him to think I was waiting around for him or something….. What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a wedding invitation mock-up. And why do you even care what he thinks? You haven't been waiting for him."

Lara Jean was silent for a moment.

"Right?" Margo persisted.

"Right," Lara Jean said quickly, "But I guess, I still wanted him to maybe feel a little of what I felt, you know? When he cheated."

Margo was quiet for a brief moment, "I get it. I really do. But Lara Jean, you're only complicating things more. I mean now you have to keep up some act."

When Lara Jean had explained the situation to Sugar the night before, she had a similar reaction:

"So let me get this straight. You guys started pretend dating in highschool after you little sister mailed out your secret stash of love letters. You fall for eachother, get together for real. He cheats and you guys break up. Now he walks back into your life," Lara Jean nodded without saying a word, know how ridiculous it all sounded. "And it's all become full circle because now you're pretend dating an imaginary man?" Sugar put her hand on one hip and raised an eyebrow. "Girl, what is wrong with you?"

Her phone buzzing in her ear snapped her back to her conversation with Margo, "I know, I know. It was stupid." she pulled the phone away to check the notification. "Oh my God, Margo. He just text me."

"You gave him your number?"

"Well technically, He already had it," Lara Jean mumbled. "I just unblocked him."

"LJ…"

She had unblocked his number as soon as she made it home the previous night and fretted over what to text him to reopen their communication. She went to her Jeanette for advice, but when she told her friend about the night, she made it a point to leave out the part where she lied about having a boyfriend.

"Hmmm. This is tricky, because you can't be too forward, because you don't wanna be too thirsty but you can't be too standoffish either cuz I get the vibe you still want to talk to him."

"I mean, if he wants to be friends with me. I'm open to that." Lara Jean said casually.

"Riiight. Well I never have this much trouble texting my friends." Jeanette looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I feel very judged right now!" Lara Jean replied defensively. "Weren't you the one that said I needed closure?"

"Well…Yeah, but this isn't really closure, LJ. It's like you're opening a whole new door. I hate to tell you this, but the door where he cheated, is still open."

"It's not! We talked about it."

"But did you though?" Jeanette who was popping popcorn pulled the bag from the microwave and shook it.

"We did. And I forgave him."

"Hmm, but _did you _though?"

Lara Jean sighed, "Yes Jeanette. Now will you please help me? Tell me what to say."

"Ok, ok sorry. Want some popcorn?" Lara Jean shook her head. "Maybe you don't need to use words."

"What?"

"I mean sometimes words make things too complicated."

"Ok you lost me. How can I talk to him without using words?"

"We're in the 21st century, babe. Technology is your friend." When Lara Jean still looked confused, "Emojis!"

"Really Jeanette?"

"Trust me, it's a great way to say a lot without doing a lot of work. She stuffed her mouth full of popcorn but continued to talk. "The other day, I was hungry, I text my sister the Ramen emoji and she treated me to lunch. When I'm running late, I text people the running emoji." She paused, "Can you guess what I use the cat and water drop emojis for?" She grinned mischievously.

"Jeanette! I don't need the details please," they both laughed.

"Seriously though just send him a wave or something."

"A wave…hm."

"It's perfect if you think about it. You're saying 'hi' but quickly throwing the ball back in his court."

"You know what that's not a horrible idea."

"Of course it isn't when do I ever have bad ideas?"

"Well there was that one time you"

"Don't say it! Or else I'm going to start charging you for my services."

"Ok. I can do this," she opened her phone and went to her contacts. With the blank chat open she searched her emojis. She hesitated and Jeanette watched her closely.

"You have nothing to lose LJ."

"I know, you're right. I'm just overreacting."

"What else is knew? But that's why I love you."

Lara Jean made a few taps on her phone, "K, done, sent. No big deal. Now I can have some popcorn."

Jeanette held the bag towards her "I'm proud of you."

Just as Lara Jean stuffed her mouth her phone buzzed. "He's already replied."

"Damn forget what I said about you being thirsty, he wins in that department. What he say?"

Lara Jean finished chewing, "He just sent me the winking emoji...what does that mean?"

"Oooh, he's good. He's trying to beat you at your own game," Jeanette said seriously. "a wink can mean so many things…what are you gonna say back?"

"I don't understand this 'game'. Should I wink back?"

"Hmm I wouldn't recommend. Two winks in a row could make the conversation turn more suggestive. Unless that's what's you're going for. It is a Friday night.

"No that's absolutely not what I'm going for. I thought that's what the drops and the cat meant?"

"Woah, woah, Lara Jean. The drops and the cat are not suggestive. They are _explicit_. Keep up, girl" Jeanette sighed, "We've got a lot to go over."

"This is too much. I'm just not gonna say anything." she put her phone face down on the table and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"No reply? I like it. You'll keep him guessing for sure. Then you can really see how eager he is. He will probably text you again soon. Beware though anything you get too late at night is a booty call."

Lara Jean was relieved when she received no follow up text that night, but here he was following up the next morning. _Can you get a booty call in the morning? _She thought.

"So what did he say?" Margo said impatiently tearing her away from her thoughts again.

"Um he asked if I was working tonight and if he could stop by again."

"Wow stalker much?"

Lara Jean bit her lip, "I don't know, maybe he just wants to catch up."

"Well you're gonna tell him he can't come by the shop right?"

"Of course. Saturday's are super busy," she replied but she didn't tell her sister she was considering seeing him.

"And also because it's not healthy for him to be popping up all the time, right?" Margo urged.

"Margo, don't worry. I'm not going to see him. I have plans tonight after work anyway. With Jeanette."

"Oh really?"

"Yep she's taking me to one of her friends concerts." Just then her phone beeped, signaling a call, "Oh wait, hold on, it's Kitty."

"It's way too early for her to call you, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I haven't answered yet. Hold on a sec before she hangs up."

"Put her on three way!"

Lara Jean merged the calls, "Hey Kitty, Margo's on the phone too."

"Hey Kitty, is everything alright?" Margo asked.

Groggily Kitty replied, "What? Yeah I'm fine." She yawned.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'm not happy about it. But I happened to roll over and check my phone. Margo text me what happened."

Lara Jean rolled her eyes.

"LJ I feel partially responsible for all this mess since I'm the one that sent those letters years ago which started you on this path of repeated fake boyfriends."

"Kitty,"

"Wait, wait," she yawned again, "let me finish. I feel responsible so I'm sorry. But you gotta let this shit go LJ. If you want Peter back you should just tell him."

"I do not want him back!"

"Why else would lie about having a boyfriend?"

"I don't want him back," she repeated again more quietly.

"So you just wanted to make him feel jealous or something?"

"You know what I already went through this with Margo before you decided to emerge from your slumber and grace us with your presence," She huffed, "so since you guys are already talking about me behind my back, you can get the play by play from Margo. I have to go anyway.

"Defensive much?" Kitty snorted.

"LJ, come you know it's not like that. We're not talking about you behind your back," Margo inserted.

"It's fine. I have to get ready for work anyway."

"Before you go LJ, I did want to tell you since I do feel I played a part in this, I do know plenty of guys here at school that would play the part of your boyfriend."

"Bye Katherine."

"Seriously. There will be a small fee but they will be whatever you want. Artist type, athlete, you name it. I even know a couple people in grad school if you want a more mature date."

"Hanging up now."

"Love you!"

She hung up the phone and opened Peter's message. Tapping her phone she thought about what she should say and began typing.

**LJ: Hey, I do work today. Saturdays are usually pretty busy though, so I don't think it would be a great idea for you to stop by. **

She sent the message and waited. The "typing" bubbles appeared almost immediately.

**Peter: Oh ok that's cool. Maybe another time?**

Lara Jean bit her lip and mentally kicked herself before typing.

**Lj: Yeah, for sure.**

She paused for a moment before following up

**LJ: Actually if you're interested, my roommate and I are going to concert tonight. One of her friends is performing at a bar. You could meet us there.**

After she sent the text, she threw the phone down on the bed and burrowed her head in her pillow, squealing. When he didn't reply immediately she got even more nervous. She decided to distract herself by actually starting her day. _Who cares when he texts back._

She decided to take a long shower and try out her new face mask. When she emerged from her bathroom she checked her phone and frowned.

"Really?" She said out loud. The only text she had was from Kitty who had sent her a picture of one of her classmates.

**Kitty: LJ this is Ralph he's a theater major and totally down to be your fake bf. He likes long walks on the beach-**

Lara Jean stopped reading the message and locked her phone. She would definitely get Kitty back for this when they were all back at home for Thanksgiving in two weeks.

A little while later when she was dressed and brushing her hair her phone buzzed. And buzzed again. And again. Lara Jean picked up the phone quickly and saw 3 messages from Peter.

**Peter: Hey sorry I kinda fell back asleep lol**

**But that sounds fun, I'm in!**

**Send me the details?**

Lara Jean smiled and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She replied with the details of the event and sent a thumbs up emoji.

**Peter: Awesome.**

**Am I gonna meet your special guy tonight?**

Lara Jean's stomach dropped, but she quickly replied.

**LJ: Not tonight no. He has a family thing. It'll just be me and my roommate Jeanette.**

**You can bring someone if you want.**

She extended the invitation but she really hoped that Sophie wouldn't be his date of choice. After a moment he responded.

_Peter: I'll see if my roommate wants to join. It'll be like a friend double date. _

_LJ: Cool! I gotta head out for work but I'll see you tonight?_

_Peter: You know it._

After work, Lara Jean rushed home to get ready. She showered again and decided to curl a little so when she brushed it out she would have loose waves. The dilemma, however, was what to wear.

"What are you wearing?" She casually asked Jeanette when she went into the kitchen. Jeanette was on the couch in a robe painting her toenails. Her hair was wrapped in a towel that kept unraveling so she had to tap it to keep it upright.

"Hmm. Well, I promised my friend I'd wear the band tee. So I'll probably rip it up or something and wear some ripped jeans," She shrugged. "What about you?"

Lara Jean was sipping her glass of water, "I dont know. Probably just jeans and a tee." She looked at her glass, "Oh by the way, um I invited Peter and I think he's gonna bring his roommate. I hope that's cool."

"Of course, the more the merrier," She looked at Lara Jean, "So I'm guessing the emoji method worked. You guys are hanging out." She smiled at her roommate.

"As friends."

"Any details on the roommate though? Is he cute?"

Lara Jean shook her head, "Nope. They're meeting us at the bar."

"Hmm. I might need to do my make-up then. I was gonna keep it casual,! but since this is a double date…"

"A double..friend...hangout." Lara Jean corrected.

"Whatever you say. Friends or more than friends. You gotta look hot. Show him what he's missing out on. Come on," she said standing up " Lets raid my closet, you are not hiding that banging body tonight!"

A little while later Lara Jean and Jeanette were walking up to the Bar entrance. They could hear music from inside and a few people were outside smoking cigarettes.

"There's Peter," Lara Jean pointed as they approached the door.

"Oh wow," Jeanette whispered, "LJ, he's gorgeous" Lara Jean agreed but didn't reply.

"Peter!" Hearing his name he turned around smiling. When his eyes met Lara Jean's his mouth opened slightly at her appearance.

"H-Hey, Covey."

Lara Jean smiled up at him. She had done her make-up. Nothing too dramatic, but she wore a bold red lip and a slight winged liner. Her hair loosely framed her face. She had a pair of Jeanette's ripped Jeans. They were slightly baggy and cuffed at the bottom, with bleach stains. She paired them with her favorite combat boots. She tied together the look with a black tank crop top. She tried desperately to bring a sweater to wear over it but Jeanette wouldn't allow it saying, "You are not covering up all my hard work. I don't care if you freeze!"

"Hey." She replied smiling at him. She suddenly felt self-conscious as he eyed her but fought the urge to cover herself.

"Uh," he suddenly snapped out of it "this is my roommate Jeremy, Jeremy this is Lara Jean and…" he looked at Jeanette unsure of her name.

"Jeanette." She held out her hand, "nice to meet you."

Jeremy smiled and shook her hand. "Likewise," before turning to Lara Jean "I've heard so much about you Lara Jean. This guy won't stop talking about you," he was slightly shorter and stockier than Peter and blonde. Lara Jean could tell that Jeanette was interested. Peter elbowed Jeremy in the ribs indicating that he should stop talking.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeremy." Pretending not to see the gesture from Peter.

"Well boys shall we?" Jeanette led them into the crowded bar. Standing on her toes she scanned the room before spotting who she was looking for. "My friend saved us a booth!" She shouted and linked her arm with Lara Jean's while the boys followed closely "The roommate is hot. Thanks LJ." She whispered in her ear.

They approached the table and Jeanette let go of Lara Jean to extend a hug to a guy who Lara Jean assumes was in the band.

"Everyone this Lucas, Lucas this is everyone. He's lead singer in the band," they exchanged hellos and thanked him for reserving them a table. After a few minutes of small talk Lucas excused himself as he had to get ready to go on stage.

"Drinks? First round is on me!" Jeanette asked and then looked at Jeremy, "wanna come and help me?" Jeanette twirled her hair flirtatiously and Lara Jean bit her lip to keep from laughing as Jeremy hopped up eagerly. "Be back sooooon!" she winked at Lara Jean before disappearing in the crowd.

"That guy is like a puppy a swear," Peter chucked.

"If only all guys were that easy to figure out," Lara Jean replied.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Peter moved closer to Lara Jean in the booth. She told herself it was because it was loud in the club and he wanted to hear her more. She caught a whiff of his cologne mixed with what she assumed to be his body wash and found herself leaning towards him more.

"What?" Then she remembered she was supposed to be in a relationship, "Oh no. Me and him- we're fine. I just meant in general."

Peter nodded, "Ah, well most of us are pretty easy to decipher. You guys are the smart ones," he put his arm on the back of the booth and leaned back. She just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for coming tonight." She said after an awkward silence.

"No thanks for inviting me! I love seeing local bands. Plus it's nice to get to hang out with you again so soon."

"Yeah." She noticed that he didn't stop staring at her, "What is my makeup running?" she went to look in her bag for a mirror but stopped when he felt his hand on top of hers.

"No no. You look beautiful. Amazing really. I've never seen you dress like this," he didn't move his hand from the spot on hers and she wondered if she could hear her heart speeding up.

"I guess I'm all grown up now," she joked.

"That's definitely not a bad thing," Lara Jean looked away thankful for the mood lighting in the club to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You've grown up a lot too," Peter grinned and moved his hand back to the seat behind them. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Shots anyone?" Jeanette said in a sing-song voice while she pretended to showcase the tray carried by Jeremy. "Two for everyone," and then she dispersed the glasses.

"Shots? You know I don't well with shots," Lara Jean sniffed the alcohol and her eyes widened, "especially tequila!"

"Live a little LJ." She plopped down and grabbed one of her glasses and held it up to cheers, "To being young and good music!" Peter and Jeremy picked up their glasses but Lara Jean still felt uneasy.

Peter nudged her gently, "Hey, don't worry you're with friends. I won't let anything bad happen to you"

"Fine. I'm not taking both though," she raised her glass with the group and they clinked their glasses together and took the shot.

Lara Jean shuddered rushing to squirt a lime in her mouth. After a moment, "That wasn't horrible. Let's take the other one," she said feeling the immediate burn in her stomach. She picked up her second shot and everyone stared at her in surprise, "You guys better pick up your glasses before I change my mind."

So Lara Jean had two shots. Then she had four shots. Then there was the Long Island, followed by the fifth shot. Jeanette and Jeremy has moved closer to the stage once the band started, which left Lara Jean with Peter who had stopped drinking after the second shot.

Lara Jean was chugging her next drink through a straw, "Slow down there tiger," Peter gently pulled the cup away from her, "Come up for air."

Lara Jean giggled, "Ok." She looked up at him while leaning closer, "You know you have beautiful eyes, I always thought so."

Peter batted his eyelashes playfully which sent Lara Jean into a fit of giggles, " Why thank you."

She smacked him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt, "Don't be a baby," she said which caused him to exaggerate his pout. "Ok ok I'm sorry." she rubbed his arm gently.

"You're forgiven," he smiled.

"God, your smile too," She rolled her eyes, "it's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"You just" she began but shook her head.

"No no no, you can't start a sentence and not finish it." She continued to shake her head and bit her lip nervously.

"You know Covey, you're adorable when you're drunk."

"I am not drunk," she hiccuped surprising herself and covered her mouth causing Peter to laugh.

"Right what were you saying?"

"Ok, so maybe I've had a little teensy too much to drink," she held her fingers in his face to emphasize the small amount, "but hey I'm having fun!"

"Nothing wrong with that." Peter smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You can't do that" Lara Jean said quietly.

"Do what Covey?" his hand was still gently resting in her cheek.

"You can't do stuff like this," and she reached up and brushed his cheek gently and he involuntary leaned into her hand. "And you can't tell me I look 'amazing'," she put up air quotes "or look at me how you're looking at me right now or how you have been all night," he was staring at her intently eyes searching.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" He leaned in closer so now their faces were only inches apart and Lara Jean couldn't look away.

"Because,"she said almost breathlessly, "you let me go."

Peter gulped not expecting that response, " Lara Jean, I,"

"LJ! Come dance with me, the band is awesome!" Jeanette was back at the table with Jeremy not too far behind.

Lara Jean backed away from Peter quickly and grabbed her drink chugging the rest before hopping up and grabbing her friends hand and disappearing into the crowd. Jeremy plopped down next to a still stunned peter

"Whew that girl is….amazing. Thanks for inviting me tonight."

"Yeah… no problem," Peter mumbled.

"You and Lara Jean seem to be cozy over here. Good job man." He patted him on the back. "Imma grab a beer, you want one?"

"Naa I'm good," Jeremy takes off towards the bar.

A little while later Lara Jean plopped back on the bench next to Peter who had a glass of water, "Why aren't you dancing with us?"

"Not really in a dancing mood."

She grabbed his glass of water and downed it, "Come on Peter dance with me I'm tired of being the third wheel with Jeannette and Jeremy." She laughed, "Their names sound good together." she stood up abruptly and wobbled,

"Woah woah," he steadied her by gently grabbing her waist. She let his hands rest there as she bent down and to his eye level.

"Dance with me peter," she stood up and grabbed his hands, "Come onnnn," She whined

"Ok ok, let's go." he stood ignoring his lingering thoughts and allowed her to drag him to the dance floor.

Almost 3 hours later, Lara Jean was leaning on Peter outside. She was exhausted, tired and still very intoxicated. Peter had given her his jacket to stop her small frame from shivering.

"Peter you're so tall, what's the air like up there?"

Peter was annoyed, so he didn't answer. He had been trying to track their roommates down to leave for the past hour which was made more complicated by a drunk Lara Jean.

"Can we go now?" she whined.

"I don't know where you live, Covey, and even if I did, we can't leave without your roommate." he shifted slightly as was basically holding up all her weight.

"I can give you my address." she said looking up at him with tired eyes.

Just then Jeremy and Meanette stumbled out of the club linked together. Once they reached the sidewalk Jeanette wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and they began making out ignoring the cat calls from strangers and Peter rolling his eyes.

"Ahem, guys… guys? Jeremy!" That snapped the two a part .

"Oh hey, bro we've been looking all over for you." He had a dazed grin on his face.

"You ok LJ?" Jeanette said as Jeremy wrapped her arms around her from behind nuzzling her neck

Lara Jean nodded, "She's fine, but I think we should get her home,".

"Yeah we were actually gonna head to your place," Jeanette giggled as Jeremy placed more kisses on her neck.

"I don't think LJ can handle an after party," he said looking down at her swaying with her eyes drifting closed.

"Well, maybe we should split up! You can take LJ back to our place, right?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea—"

"Peter please take me home I'm tired. I wanna go home." Lara Jean spoke up.

"See, she's fine with it! Give me your phone, l'll put in the address and apartment number. LJ do you have your keys?" Lara Jean just shrugged "here," digging in her purse "take mine." After putting the address in the phone "you guys good?"

Jeremy began to tug, her. "Come on I got us a cab. See you later bro," Jeremy said holding out his fist to Peter.

Peter tapped it, "Have fun?

Jeremy winked and they ran off to get into the cab.

"Still with me, Covey?" Peter asked while ordering an Uber. She just nodded and snuggled into his side.

When they finally got into the apartment, Peter was practically carrying Lara Jean.

"Home sweet home, Covey," He said sitting her down on the couch before moving to the kitchen to get her some water.

"I'm hungry," she mumbled.

"Here, drink this and I'll whip you up something," He handed her an open bottle of water.

She took a sip of water before laying back down.

He shuffled around the kitchen checking the cabinents and fridge for ingredients, "Grilled cheese it is." he mumbled quickly pulling out a pack of cheese. "How does grilled cheese sound? Covey….Covey?"

He walked over to find her softly snoring sprawled over the couch, he couldn't help but smiled at the sight of her mouth slighty opened mouth, wrapped in his jacket with hair all over the place. He sat on the couch next to her and began to untie her boots and pull them off. He scooped her up into his arms and headed down the hallway looking for her room. He knew he'd found the right spot when he spotted the pictures of her friends and family on her vanity. He later her softly in the bed and pulled the cover over her.

He turned to leave but stopped when he heard a small voice, "Peter?"

"Yeah Covey,?"

"What did I do wrong?"

He laughed quietly, "Nothing Lara Jean you're just drunk. Get some sleep," he replied and patted her hand.

"No, I mean, before. In college, Why wasn't I enough?"

Peter sighed and thought for a moment, "Lara Jean you were more than enough, I was an idiot,"

"Was she prettier than me?"

"No Lara Jean-"

"I know the other night I told you I was over this, but I lied. I'm not. It still hurts Peter. It hurts so much."

After that, she rolled over onto her stomach and drifted to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Lara Jean" he whispered.

Peter shoulders slumped and he left the room shutting the door slightly. Not wanting to leave her alone he took off his shoes and laid out on the sofa, knowing he would not be able to sleep that night.


	5. Hashbrowns

Chapter Five: Hashbrowns

When Lara Jean woke up the next morning and cracked her eyes open, the room was spinning. She shut them immediately groaning. “How am I still drunk?” She asked herself before pulling the blanket over her head.

She felt a wave of nausea hit as she attempted to roll over and realized she was still fully dressed and immediately got uncomfortable. I was wasted last night if I slept in my jeans. 

She groaned again and slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. She had to pee and possibly throw up. As she came to her senses bracing herself to move, she finally noticed the smell creeping into her room. Is that bacon? Jeanette never cooks.

She sighed before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and softly moved to a standing position. Even though she was careful, as soon as she stood up the room seemed to be moving in all directions. This was a hangover that would last her all day. She tiptoed to the bathroom careful not to rattle her brain too much. 

When she sat down on the bowl, she mindlessly kicked her pants all the way off. She was tired of feeling so constrained. It was a little strange at first but now Her and Jeanette often walked around half naked comfortable with each other. She yawned before cleaning herself and standing up. She lazily swished her hands under the faucet before taking a look at her appearance in the mirror. One of her tank straps had fallen off he shoulder and her hair was in a messy heap. The only thing she appreciated was her underwear choice, cheeky boyshorts with food printed on them.

She shuffled down the hallway towards the kitchen lead by the smells, “Jeanette, how are you not dead right now?” She called, “Can you make hash browns too?” She reached the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks “P-Peter??”

“Good Morning, Sunshine,” Peter said before looking up from the pan and taking in her appearance eyes widening. 

“What are you doing here?” Her head was punishing her for yelling.

“I uh,” he nearly dropped his spatula, “uh I brought you home last night…. I, I slept on the couch,” He added the last part quickly seeing her face contort.

“What? Oh my god.” Thoughts from the previous night began to pop into her mind, “oh..oh no..I hate tequila,” she moved forward and lean over laying her head on the kitchen island. 

“Hey don’t worry I got a hangover remedy drink that will make you feel ten times better. Trust me.” Peter added slowly regaining his composure and trying not to stare at Lara Jean’s lower half currently on display. 

Lara Jean peaked up at him sighing, “You slept here last night?”

“On the couch.” he repeated again slowly, “Jeanette and Jer left us to go to my house. I brought you home and I just didn’t want to leave you here alone.”

“...well thank you…for taking care of me.” She stood up and made a mental note to kill Jeanette. Peter filled up and glass and handed her some water grinning.

“Anytime.” He replied and opened the freezer, “hash browns coming up,” he said pulling out the bag of frozen potatoes. 

She slumped into one of the chairs and continued to sip her water, “So where is this hangover miracle drink?”

He tapped the lid of a mystery pot boiling on the stove, “Almost done don’t you worry.”

“Do I even want to what’s in there?”

“You definitely, do not.”

She nodded, “I’m gonna lay on the couch for a bit,” she said sliding off the stool.

“Hey, Covey?”

“Hm?”

“Not that I mind or anything, but just so you know, you’re not wearing any pants.”

Lara Jean looked down immediately and seemed to finally wake up. She screamed and tried to cover herself, “Peter, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I just did.”

“No I mean, aaah. Turn around so I can run to my room!”

“I’ve already seen everything. I don’t know if you remember but I used to see a lot more than this.”

“Peter!” She glared at him.

“I’m cooking, I can’t ignore my meal!”

Through gritted teeth, “Turn. Around.”

“Ok ok sorry, not funny,” he raised his hands and turned away from her chuckling as he heard her feet scurry to her room. 

————-

When she returned a while later she had on her set of long sleeve flannel pjs.

“Damn maybe I shouldn’t have told you about the pants thing. You went full nun on me.”

“Not funny. Peter,” she sat down at the island again because he was plating her food. He then moved to pour a chunky looking drink in a glass with ice cubes. 

“Kind of funny though, right?” He sat the plate in front of her and put his hands on his hips feeling accomplished.

“Thank you,” she murmured reaching for the hangover drink.

“Ahh I would recommend enjoying your food first, before tackling that bad boy.” 

“Noted,” she dug into her potatoes and moaned and said “this is so good,”

“Again not that I’m complaining, but you probably shouldn’t moan like that when I still have the image of you from this morning fresh in my mind,” he leaned on the counter eating a piece of bacon. 

She nearly choked, “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“I’m just kidding around,” he said still grinning.

“Well kidding or not it’s….disrespectful.”

He scoffed, “You feel like I’m disrespecting you?”

“Well not me really, but my relationship.” She stuffed more food in her mouth quickly not making eye contact. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “So we’re still going with this story then?”

“What do you mean? What story?” Her heart sped up and she pushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

“This boyfriend story,”

“I have no idea what you’re getting at.”

“Come on Lara Jean. I’ve been up and down your Instagram. There’s no guy except coworkers and your dad. You don’t talk about him, he’s conveniently absent from hanging out. You haven’t even told me this guy’s name!”

“Is it a crime to want to keep my relationship private. I’m not obligated to share every detail about him with my ex!”

“Well you weren’t super worried about him last night,” Peter scoffed.

Lara Jean racked her brain trying to remember last night but everything was foggy. “ What do you mean, did we? Did anything happen between us last night?” she began to panic.

Softening he said, “No, no. I didn’t mean that. I swear Lara Jean I would never take advantage of you like that. I was practically sober the whole night. I just brought you home.” She visually relaxed thinking about how she woke up fully clothed. “I just meant you were saying a lot of things.”

“Listen, I know you didn’t really experience her, but drunk Lara Jean says a lot of things she doesn’t mean,” she said quickly, “which is why I shouldn’t have taken the shots,” she held her head. 

“What’s his name?” He asked in a low voice.

“What?” She asked

He leaned forward on the counter, “What’s. His. Name?”

“Why so you can find and stalk him on Instagram too?”

He snorted, “Alright Covey. I’ll play your game.”

“Game? Seriously? What you think that I’m so pathetic that no one would want me after you?” She put her fork down on her plate folding her arms.

“Woah woah, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Really? Cuz that’s what it sounds like.” She replied bitterly.

“Lara Jean I’m sure you’ve have had plenty of guys coming after you since we broke up. I have no doubt in my mind about that.” He spoke slowly trying to get back into safer territory. “After we broke up do you know how many guys asked me for your number?”

“Hm,” she was genuinely curious about the the number of guys but refrained herself from asking. 

“I just thought it was odd that there’s no trace of this guy. I didn’t mean to insult you,”

“Well it’s not like you’ve been around me that much” she said picking up her fork, “I mean things may seem to be moving pretty fast because you’re already in my kitchen making breakfast, but we’re just getting to know eachother again. How do you expect to know everything about me in detail?”

“I guess you’re right...I’m sorry...does he know about me?” He said quietly.

“What?”

“You know, that we’ve been hanging out? Like he’s cool with it?”

“Of course he knows, why would I keep that a secret from him?” She was avoiding eye contact but digging into her eggs.

“It’s not everyday your girl just starts hanging with an ex. I don’t know if I could be cool with that If i were him.”

“But you’re not him.” She looked up at him suddenly becoming more frustrated that this conversation was dragging on. “You’re not him. You’re the ex and he’s cool with it, because he’s not insecure and has no reason to feel threatened by you.” She knew she was being harsh especially when this boyfriend didn’t exist; but she was also angry at him for feeling so entitled to her.

A look of hurt flashed briefly across his face but he quickly masked it. “Right. Alright well, I should probably do the dishes and get going.” He began to move pots to the sink.

“Don’t worry about it. I can’t handle it.”

“No I made a mess I should clean it up,” his back was to her while he ran the water.

“Peter, I got it. Just...just go,” she murmured. 

He sighed before turning off the water. He turned around smiling but Lara Jean could see it didn’t reach his eyes, “Alright if you insist. I hate dishes anyway,” he moved to the living room to collect his belongings. Once he got everything and put on his jacket he went to the apartment door, “I’ll uh. See you around.”

“Thanks again for the breakfast,” she mumbled.

When Peter opened the door he was greeted by a fumbling Jeanette.

“Oh thank god, I could not find my keys and my phones dead!”

Lara Jean peaked towards the door, “Jeanette, why didn’t you knock?”

“Because I’m an idiot,” she says defeatedly, “Ooh do I smell breakfast?” she walked past Peter into the apartment.

“Yeah there’s enough for one more,” Peter replied.

“Not staying for breakfast Peter?” Jeanette already had a piece of bacon in her mouth and was shoveling eggs to her plate.

“No, I gotta head out. See you guys later!” With that he shut the door behind him and both Jeanette and Lara Jean let out a sigh for different reasons.

“Mmm bacon, this is hitting the spot.”

“Here take the rest of mine too, I can’t eat anymore,” Jeanette accepted her food happily.

Lara Jean took a small sip of the hangover drink, “Oh my god this is disgusting.”

“Oh is that the hangover miracle? Jeremy made me one this morning. That shit is definitely the grossest thing I’ve ever tasted, but I feel so much better than when I woke up this morning.”

Lara Jean decided to give it another try, “Hey speaking of Jeremy. Thanks for ditching me last night,” Lara Jean rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t ditch you! You had Peter!”

“Do you really think it’s the best idea to leave a drunk girl with her ex? Or any guy for that matter?”

“Well I didn’t know you were that drunk, because I was also drunk. But you were telling me all night how you wanted to go home with him!”

“What?!”

“Yeah every time me and you went to dance or to the bathroom all you were talking about was Peter this, Peter that. Oh, he’s so handsome, oh I missed him. Do you think he still likes me?” she said in an annoying voice.

“Oh my god. Did I say anything like that to him?” She cringed. 

“I don’t think so but who knows you were with him by yourself sometimes. Maybe you should say something to him about you feel though...”

“Tequila. Never again.” She said ignoring her friends suggestion. 

“Noted. I’m sorry I abandoned you, I really wasn’t thinking.”

“No it’s ok it’s not your fault. Did you and Jeremy have fun?”

“Oh yeah, maybe too much fun.” Jeanette winked.

“Spare me the details for now, I still feel nauseous.”

Jeanette laughed, “what happened with you guys. I could definitely feel the tension when I walked in.”

“It’s complicated...but nothing happened between us last night. He slept on the couch.”

“Hm ok. Well at least you got a free meal out of it?”

“Yeah and apparently a hangover miracle,” she raised her glass “cheers!"


	6. Sandwiches

“Alright team, this has been a productive meeting. As a recap, this Friday will be game night headed by Landon. Landon will reach out to those of you who volunteered to help with what he needs from you by the end of the day,” Bridgit the director of Footsteps looks to Landon for confirmation.

He smiles and nods, “Yep, I most likely won’t need any help with set-up but if anyone has games at home they can bring that will be great.”

“Great,” Bridgit continues, “Next week is Thanksgiving, I know a few of you have requested time off because you will be traveling, but the rest of you are welcome to join our Footsteps Feast on Thursday if you are in town. Feel free to bring family. We have enough volunteers to staff the event, so really it will be just a fun time to eat and be with good people.” She earned a few nods from her team. After Thanksgiving, we will begin planning full steam ahead for our Annual Christmas party, which will be headed by Lara Jean.”

“I have so many ideas for this year!” Lara Jean interjected earning a grin from Landon across the table. 

“Awesome!” Bridgit continued, “Prep some of those ideas to present for our meeting after the holiday.” Lara Jean nodded and made a note in her planner. “Any other announcements team?” She paused, waited and after no response, “Alright let’s all get back to work! Thanks, everyone.”

As everyone shuffled from the room. Lara Jean stayed planted in her seat to organize her planner and make notes. She didn’t notice Landon hovering around until the group left.

“You know, LJ, I was surprised that I didn’t see your name to help me out with game night this Friday. I guess you only like to stick around on baking or arts and craft nights.”

Lara Jean looked up at Landon who had a playful smile on his face, “Ha ha very funny,” she said closing her notebook and standing. “I wish I could help out this Friday, but I have to do some baking for my roommate and I’m turning it into like a cookie trial run.”

“A trial run?” They walked side by side back to their cubicles which were right next to each other.

“Yeah, you know how I work at a bakery?” He nods urging her to continue, “Well I’m trying to get my boss there to put some of my cookies on the menu, so I want to make sure they are perfect.”

“So you’re gonna be baking a bunch of cookies and taste testing?”

“That’s the plan!” She slid into her chair and did a spin for emphasis causing him to laugh.

“Count me in.”

“Huh?”

He leaned forward onto the cubicle divider, “Activities around here usually end early. I could stop by…. If you need another opinion….annnnd this is my not so subtle way of inviting myself over to your place.”

Lara Jean thought for a moment, “You know what, I can always use another opinion...especially from someone like you.”  _ Am I flirting? _

Landon bit his lip before grinning, “Great. So glad I didn’t just completely embarrass myself there.

“Nope not this time,” Lara Jean smiled back and turned to her computer to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. 

It’s not like Lara Jean had never noticed how handsome Landon was, everyone in the office had as soon as he walked in on his first day. He was tall and lanky but had strong arms. His hair was cut low and his had a little stubble that he usually kept on his face, but never let it go grow to a full beard. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His teeth were perfectly white, which worked well for him since he was always smiling at someone. This was also not the first time, he had not so subtly tried to get her attention, but it was the first time she gave in.

Just as she was settling back down, her phone buzzed and then buzzed again. She looked at it and saw Peter’s name appear on the screen.

**Peter** : Lara Jean, I’m sorry. I acted like an ass.

**Peter** : I shouldn’t have said those things about your boyfriend. It’s not my place. I hope I didn’t ruin this friendship before it has even started.

Lara Jean sighed and contemplated what to say, but before she could begin typing.

**Peter** : Can I make it up to you this Friday night? Dinner on me?

Lara Jean quickly responded having an out.

**LJ** : Peter, it’s ok. I’m sorry too. I’m not too pleasant when I’m hungover... This Friday, I’m kinda busy. Baking actually. Having a cookie marathon of the sorts to solidify my recipes for the shop. Maybe another time?

**Peter** : Cookies? I love cookies! What if I bring take out and help taste test your recipes? I could even help with some of the baking if you want.

Lara Jean began typing to reject him again, but he quickly followed up with a pouting selfie.

**Peter** : Pleaseeeeeeeeee.

Lara Jean couldn’t contain the grin that was tugging at the corners of her mouth

**Lara Jean** : Ok, fine. But I want Thai!

**Peter** : Done. 

“Hope that’s not my competition that has you smiling like that,” Lara Jean jumped slightly not realizing that Landon had stood up and was peering over into her cubicle.

“Ah no, it’s um a very old friend…It’s complicated honestly….” Lara Jean trailed off. 

“Hmmm. That’s never good,” He said his signature grin returning to his face.

“...Actually….maybe you can help me,” Lara Jean began. 

“Oh yeah? How so?” He crossed his arms and she stood up to peer up at him.

“It’s actually ridiculous, and so I totally understand if you think I’m crazy.”

“Try me.”

In a hushed tone, Lara Jean recapped her scenario with Peter, leaving out the parts that make her sound like she is still totally in love with him.

“So...you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend at this cookie extravaganza, so your ex will leave you alone?”

“Kinda…”

“How about I just tell him to fuck off?”

“Well, it’s just because I was stupid and lied about it because I was feeling pathetic and single….and he can’t know that…because I’ll feel even more pathetic and single...Like I said I know this all sounds ridiculous and I- you do not have to be involved AT ALL-”

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I said, I’ll do it. One condition though.”

“What’s that?”

“After all this is said and done, you have to let me take you on a real date. No ex-boyfriend talk, just you and me and maybe some wine.”

“Deal. Done. I love wine.”

Landon chuckled, “You’re something else, Lara Jean. You know, if I had known that all I had to do was pretend to be your boyfriend to get a date with you, I would have done this a long time ago. Should we have lunch to discuss the details?”

“The details?”

“You know, how long we’ve been dating, what type of couple we are, your favorite color?” Lara Jean mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that as if she’s never done this before. 

“Ah, yes we should have lunch. I can’t today, but tomorrow would work.”

“Sounds like a date.”

Lara Jean narrowed her eyes, “So technically you're getting two dates out of this.”

He just shrugged and plopped into his chair, “What can I say? I’m just good at negotiations.”

Lara jean rolled her eyes and reached for her phone. Another text from Peter. 

**Peter** : I’m assuming I should get enough for Jeanette. Any other guests?

Lara Jean hesitated before replying.

**LJ** : Yes actually. Landon is coming.

**Peter** : Landon?

**LJ** : Yep. My boyfriend.

Minutes go by.

**Peter** : Ah so I finally get to meet the lucky guy.

**LJ** : Yep! He’s looking forward to meeting you too. 

**Peter** : I will make sure I have enough Thai for everyone the

**LJ** : Great see you Friday! 

Lara Jean put her phone down and exhaled the breath she had been holding. She thought about texting her sisters but she wasn’t ready to deal with them yelling at her about lying...again. She rationalized her decisions by telling herself after this Friday, Peter will probably back off, and she can break up with Landon and they could go on a real date. She externally cringed at how stupid this all sounded, but continued on with her day committed to her plan.

—

The next day, Landon popped up from his desk at exactly 11:59. “Still on for lunch?”

Lara Jean smiled and gathered her bag, “Of course!”

“What are you in the mood for?” He asked as they walked towards the elevator to get to the street level. 

“Have you been to the new sandwich place across the street?”

“Not yet, but it sounds like today is the day to try it.”

Lara Jean giggled and made small talk as they walked towards the restaurant. She noticed the way he opened the door for her and when she tried to pull out her wallet, “Oh no no no, this is on me.”

“I’m making you pretend to be my boyfriend. I can at least pay for a couple of sandwiches as a thank you for dealing with my craziness.”

Before she could pull her card from her wallet, he handed the cashier his, “It’s on me. The thank you is the real date remember?”

She nodded, a small smile tugging her lips, “Right. So I’ll pay for that date then.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he collected his card and then found an open table in the corner by the window. 

They each opened their sandwich and took a bite before Landon started speaking, “So,” he began popping his pop can, “tell me about this ex of yours.” 

Lara Jean coughed a little, not expecting the conversation to start there. “Um, I don't know.” Landon raised an eyebrow. 

“Lara Jean, did you lie about having a stalking ex just to get a date with me? You could have just asked.”

“Oh god no,” she said quickly but retracted the statement when Landon made an offended face and grabbed his chest.

“Wow LJ you sure know how to shoot a guy down.”

“Oh my god. I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry,” she reached out her hand and placed it on top of his without thinking. At this gesture, his face softened into a grin causing Lara Jean to remove her hand from his realizing where it was. 

“He’s real.”  _ Too real,  _ she thought. “I guess, I just…don’t even know where to start.”

“How about a name?”

“Peter….and he’s really not a stalker. We just kind of started to reconnect.” The words began to flow as Landon nodded to encourage her to keep going, “He came into the shop and I don’t know, he just wanted to be friends again.”

“Ok, so not a stalker...but a friend? This guy doesn’t sound _too_ bad.”

“He’s not,” Lara Jean shook her head, “he’s funny, he genuinely cares about people, he’s sweet.”

“Ahh so he  _ is _ my competition. Landon wiped his hands together and looked down at his food. 

“No, he’s not, he’s just…a nice guy who I used to care about.”

“Sounds like you still care about him.”

Lara Jean felt warm all over and popped a chip in her mouth before saying, “I would be lying if I said I didn’t,” She surprised herself with how honest she was being but something about being around Landon made her feel comfortable. “ But it’s like how you care about an old friend you know? So you see them after you haven’t seen them in a long time and then you kinda remember how you felt but it’s different.” Landon nodded. 

“So if you don’t mind me asking, why did you guys break up? You know, because it seems like you used to really care about the guy and now you’re going through all this trouble just to lie to him he must’ve done something pretty shitty.”

She took a swig of her water, “He cheated.”

“Wow.”

“I uh, caught him in the act. We never spoke again until he came into the shop.”

“Damn. I’m sorry.”

Lara Jean waved her hand and said “No, don’t be it’s been forever. I’m over it,” she ignored the voice in her head. Landon couldn’t make her be  _ that _ honest. “I just felt stupid seeing him after all this time and thought that it would look like I’ve been waiting for him.”

“Have you? I mean you’re amazing. I was sure you already were dating someone when I first met you.”

Lara Jean blushes pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and then playing with the edge of the paper from her sandwich. “I haven’t been waiting on him. I’ve dated here and there. I just haven’t found the right person I guess.”

Landon stares at her intently before smiling, “Well I hope you find them soon.. hey, maybe you already have,” he said shrugging nonchalantly.

Lara Jean just laughed and bit into her sandwich before changing the subject to something that would make her blush less. “So if you’re still up for it. This would only be a one-time thing. You don’t have to walk around pretending to be my boyfriend.” 

“I don’t know, the only thing that would bother me a tiny bit is the fact that it’s pretending,”  _ so much for not blushing any harder.  _ He cleared his throat sensing that he was coming on strong, “

Ok so how long have we been together?”

“‘Mm. I was thinking 7 months.”

“My lucky number. I’m assuming we met at work?” she nodded. “First date?”

“Do you think we need to be that detailed?” Lara Jean asked surprised by how into this he was getting. 

“I mean, what if he asks us at different times? We gotta be ready,” Lara Jean couldn’t disagree with that logic.

“Hmm I don't know...”

“Bike ride and picnic through Central Park?” Landon offered. “You made me a batch of your famous chocolate chip cookies and I was sprung!”

“You’ve thought about this,” Lara Jean leaned in and Landon just shrugged.

“A bit. Do you prefer babe or baby?” He cocked his head to one side.

“Um...surprise me,” She laughed nervously.

They spent the next 20 minutes quizzing each other on all things relating to their relationship. Their favorite spot to eat,  _ Lonnie’s pizza  _ , their song,  _ Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran _ they even made up a fake first fight. They made sure to get to know each other on a personal level too. “I wanna make sure I know my girl unless he tries to trip me up. Now, what’s your favorite color?” Landon asserted. As the end of their lunch break neared, the conversation switched tones. 

He nodded, “Ok. So you know me, I know you. What are the boundaries then?”

“Boundaries?”

“Things I shouldn’t say or do around this guy or while we’re pretending.”

Lara Jean mentally kicked herself for how naive she was being.  _ It's not like you haven’t been down this road before.  _ She thought.

“Right um...”

“..Can I...hold your hand?” He said almost shyly and she nodded. “Put an arm around you?” she nodded again. 

“All seems within reason.”

“What about tucking your hair back?” as he said it, he leaned forward and pushed the strand that had fallen loose again.

She swallowed hard, “That would be fine..if necessary.” 

He smiled softly, “Kiss?”

“Huh?” she whispered distracted by his lips now.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Right now?”

He chuckled before leaning back into his seat leaving Lara Jean feeling flustered, “I meant when we’re around this guy,” Lara Jean wondered if was intentionally choosing not to use his name.

“Oh ah, I mean sure a little peck here and there can’t hurt right?” She regained a little of her composure.

“Just a peck?”

“Yeah or a few...pecks.”

“Got it. A few pecks are within the boundaries,” he smiled at her and Lara Jean could not stop staring at how cute he looked when his face formed into a smile that seemed just for her. 

“We should probably head back to work.” He nodded and they gathered their trash. 

“So I’ll come by around 8 on Friday. Don’t eat all the cookies without me.”

“I’ll make a special batch just for you,” she tapped his chest lightly when she said it. There was a moment of silence as they stood in front of their office.

He bit his lip before leaning down to place a light kiss to her lips. He pulled back and smiled “Just getting into character.”

Lara Jean knew was in trouble with this one.


	7. Chapter Seven: Fresh Baked Cookies

Chapter 7: Fresh Baked Cookies

  


On Friday after work, Lara Jean frantically cleaned her apartment, at least the parts her guests would see. Her room looked like a tornado hit because she had already changed ten times trying to find the “right” outfit. She didn’t mind because her reward was usually acknowledgement from Landon, which she was beginning to grow attached to.

“Is that a new shirt? That color really brings out your eyes,” he had said just that morning when arrived at the office and greeted her.

This evening was no different, even though she knew she needed to wear something practical to bake in. Se settled on a pair of leggings and a white tee shirt, that hung off her right shoulder. She carefully put her hair into a messy bun.  _ Looking effortless sure takes a lot of work,  _ she thought. 

On her way to her Jeanette passed by Lara Jean’s open door and stopped, “Didn’t you have on a different shirt five minutes ago?”

“Maybe.” Lara Jean turned to face her friend.

“Is white really the best color to bake in?” Jeanette said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just a tshirt. Plus,” She said turning back to the mirror, “It’s the only t-shirt that shows my shoulders.”

“Which is important tonight because...?”

“...Landon said I have nice shoulders.” Lara Jean squeaked in a tiny voice causing Jeanette to snort out a laugh. “I’m pathetic, I know.”

“No, you’re not pathetic LJ. You’re just...very..very unique.”

“Thanks.” Lara Jean said lamely as Jeanette walked away. She had brought her roommate up to speed the night before over dinner. Jeanette just shook her head but agreed to go along with the act. Lara Jean gave herself another once over in the mirror and refused to let herself make any adjustments to her outfit. “Time to get baking,” she said clapping her hands together. 

  


A little while later, Lara Jean had a few batches of cookies on cooling racks and was just putting in a round of red velvet cookies into the oven when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and it read 7:30. Quickly wiping her hands on her apron, she went to the door and opened to find Peter grinning. He held up two large bags, “Thai Delivery!”

She smiled and moved back to welcome him into the apartment. Jeanette looked up from the couch and put down the book she was reading. “Finally! I’m starving and LJ wouldn't let me snack on any of the cookies.” She hopped up and grabbed the food from Peter.

“Nice to see you too Jeanette.”

“Hi Peter. Sorry. I’m not me when I’m hungry.”

Peter just laughed and turned his attention to Lara Jean. Finally taking a good look at her face, he chuckled. “What?” she said wrinkling her face.

“You have a little, uh-” before finishing his sentence, he swiped her nose gently, dusting powder from her nose. Lara Jean immediately blushed. “Some things never change I see.” He said softly. Jeanette watched from the kitchen island and cleared her throat loudly causing the two to snap back to reality.

“Peter, did you get spring rolls. Please tell me you did.” She was rifling through the bag. Peter stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved around Lara Jean.

“I literally saw the guy put them in there. You don’t see them?” 

Lara Jean took a deep breath before returning to her baking station. She glanced at Peter, who was now bickering with Jeanette. “Did you even look in the bag? They’re right here.” 

Jeanette rolled her eyes, and piled a plate with food. “I don’t need your sass. Thank you!” 

“Covey, you better get in on this before your roommate takes all the good stuff.”

Lara Jean laughed, “I will. I just need to get this batch on a baking sheet and the ones in the oven need about 5 more minutes.”

He nodded while piling his own plate with food. Once he had everything, he say across from Lara Jean watching her mix. “ So,” he started casually “Your guy still coming?”

She glanced up to see he was staring at his plate as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Yeah. He should be here in a bit. He had to lead an event after work.”

“Mm. Cool.” There was an awkward silence. 

“Should I put on some music? I think music would be great” Jeanette said hopping from the couch to get her speaker from her room. 

Lara Jean and Peter were alone for a brief moment, “Look LJ, I just wanted to apologize again for the other day. I don’t know why I acted like that.”

Lara Jean waived her hand, “Peter, seriously don’t worry about it.”

Leaning in, “See you keep saying stuff like that, ‘ _ Water under the bridge _ ’ or ‘ _ don’t worry about it _ ’, but I feel like you’re just saying it to say it,” his voice was low and he was staring at her begging Lara Jean to make eye-contact. 

She tucked a piece of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear quickly, “Look, Peter. I’m fine. We’re just getting to know each other again so there are gonna be some bumps in the road. I don’t wanna spend our time dwelling on little things”

“ I get that, I do. It’s just… I feel like there’s maybe things we’re not talking about, things  _ you _ want to talk about, and that’s important to me.”

She tried to protest, but he continued, “Listen, I know it’s been a while, but I know you better than you think Covey.”

They stared at each other until Jeanette returned to the room, “K, who’s got first request?” 

Clearing her throat Lara Jean replied, “You can play whatever, Jen.” She returned to her cookies but could feel Peter’s eyes on her as she moved through the kitchen. 

As if on cue to cure her of this awkward moment, there was a knock at the door. Wiping her hands on her apron, “That’s probably Landon.” She continued to ignore Peter stares and when to the door. She took a deep breath before opening. 

Leaning against the doorframe stood Landon, holding a bouquet of roses and a grin, “Hey,” he said easily and in the moment Lara Jean forgot all about Peter’s probing in order to focus on regaining her composure. 

“Hey,” she said biting her lip, “you’re here.”

“Of course I am,” he said laughing slightly and raising an eyebrow. He quickly glanced behind her and saw Peter staring. Taking this as his cue, he glanced back down a Lara Jean and moved in to press a soft kiss on her lips. When they separated, he whispered subtly, “You gonna invite me in?”

Flustered she nodded and moved aside for him to enter. He handed her the flowers causing her to blush and shook free of his jacket. 

“Thank you. They’re beautiful….I didn’t think you’d make it here so soon,” She said taking his coat.

“Well we ended a little early. You know surprisingly the 60 and up crowd aren't huge party animals,”

“Who knew?” Lara Jean said teasingly.

“Who knew!” Landon bantered back before turning to Jeanette, “Hey Jeanette,” he said easily as if he had known her for months. 

“Good to see you again Lando” she saluted him and Lara Jean internally cringed at her roommate while placing her flowers in a vase.  _ Lando? _

“Ahh Landon,” she grabbed his arm and guided him to the kitchen where Peter was perched on a bar stool. “This is my friend Peter. Peter this is my boyfriend, Landon.”

Peter leaned over and held out his hand, “Hey man, nice to finally meet you,”

“Likewise.” Landon smiled.

“Do you go by Lando?” Peter asked.

“Uhh naa not really, that one is reserved especially for Jeanie over there.”

Jeanette scrunched her face and smirked cause Lara Jean to giggle. Jeanette hated that nickname.

Feeling more comfortable that Landon had arrived Lara Jean relaxed into her girlfriend role, “Hey babe, did you want some food? Peter brought Thai.”

“Yeah man dig in, I brought enough for everyone,” Landon glances at the food but quickly turned his attention back to Lara Jean.

“I’m good actually, but thanks bro,” Lara Jean was pulling a batch from the oven and replacing it with a new one. “I’m excited for these cookies though,” he rubbed his hands together greedily. 

“Lara Jean makes the best cookies,” Peter interjected with his mouth full.

“Oh don’t I know it. That’s how she got me,” Landon said walking behind Lara Jean and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Peter shifted in his seat, “I guess we already have something in common then.”

Landon raised an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What’s that.”

Peter casually shrugged his shoulders, “I mean the cookies sold me too.” Lara Jean tensed up and was sure that Landon could feel it, because he immediately tightened his grip around her waist.

“Well lucky for me,” Landon said smoothly before nuzzling Lara Jean’s neck, “They couldn’t keep you around.”

Lara Jean felt her face heat up, she caught a glimpse of Peter rolling his eyes before he got up to move to the couch with Jeanette. “Hey Jeanette, what is this you’re playing? I’m revoking your DJ privileges.” 

She scoffed, “I asked for requests and you said nothing!”

“Well now I’m  _ requesting  _ that you disconnect from the speaker before my ears start bleeding.” The continued to bicker back and forth and Lara Jean snaked herself from landon’t grasp.

“Hey,” She whispered quickly glancing at her ex-boyfriend and roommate.

“Hey,” he said back grabbing her hand. “How and I doing so far?” He grinned. 

“Good. Great, honestly. I thought this would be more awkward, but…” She trailed off.

“We’re a good team, LJ.” He grinned wider “I think I got under your boys skin a little bit.”

Lara Jean looked over at Peter who had somehow gotten ahold of Jeanette's phone and was holding it out of reach as she grasped for it. His jaw was tense and Lara Jean knew Landon was right. “Maybe...go a little easy on him.”

Landon raised an eyebrow again and Lara Jean decided that was one of her new favorite things, even though she felt judged by it. “I just mean, don’t go overboard with the banter, and the  _ ‘I won the girl crap,’ _ . The goal is to show that I don’t care about him you know?”

“Fair enough...Did I though?”

Lara Jean looked up at him in confusion, “Did you what?”

“Did I win the girl yet?”

Lara Jean opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again, “I-”

“Hey, love birds, could you stop whispering over there and help me,  _ please? _ ”

“Peter,” Lara Jean scolded glad to have a reprieve from Landon. “Give Jeanette her phone. Honestly you two.” she giggled taking the phone from Peter and returning it to her friend.

“He started it!” Jeanette exclaimed. 

“Sorry, Landon. I didn’t know I was inviting you over to babysit,” Jeanette glared and stuck out her tongue.

“This is what happens when we have to wait for the goods, Covey. Where are the cookies?”

“Yeah give us cookies,” Jeanette joined in.

“Ok ok, Jeez. You guys didn’t even finish eating yet. First round coming up,” She went into the kitchen plating a few cookies to bring to her friends. 

Landon followed her and tried to speak in a low voice, “Uhh Bathroom?”

Just as she was about gesture, Peter who heard to exchange interjected, “Down the hall on the right. You have been here before right?” Peter snorted, and Lara Jean felt the energy tense again. Lara Jean sensed Peter’s attitude and was reminded of their younger days on the rare occasions he would show this side of himself. 

Landon unphased, “What can I say man, it’s been a long day.” Landon walked towards the hall where he assumed the bathroom was, but not before Peter could respond. 

“Guess the elderly activities couldn't end early enough for you.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s tiring doing work that actually makes a difference,” Landon yelled back before shutting the door. 

Peter was pouting when Lara Jean came in the living room with the cookies, “What’s up with you?” she said nudging his leg. 

“My work is important, too,” he said before stuffing his mouth with a cookie. 

“Aww did Lando, hurt your feelings, Petey?” Jeanette teased, which caused Lara Jean to give her a sharp look. 

“Seriously Peter, you’re being kind of a jerk. The point of tonight was for you to meet my boyfriend, not have some sort of macho contest.” She got up and went back to the kitchen to check on her next batch. 

Guiltily he sighed and followed her to the kitchen, “Lara Jean, look I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Landon.”

He put his hands up in surrender, “I will, I will.” After a moment of silence, he put his hands on the counter, “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I guess I just wanna make sure this guy is good for you.”

“That's not your job Peter.”

“I know it’s not but…”

“But nothing. Seriously this friendship thing is not gonna work if you’re gonna keep acting like a jerk.”

“You’re right, I’m sor-” Lara Jean gave him a look and he stopped mid sentence. “I’ll stop acting like an ass.”

Lara Jean nodded with her lips pressed together. Landon returned to find them in the kitchen. 

“Hey man, sorry about that,” Peter said, holding out a hand, “Kids at school driving me crazy, I forgot to leave that shit at work.”

Landon looked at his hand hesitantly before grabbing it, “No worries, bro. I know how it can be. You work with kids huh?”

“Yeah,” Peter said running his hands through his hair before find his pockets, “I’m a high school counselor.” 

“Oh cool,” There was an awkward silence and Jeanette jumped in.

“Hey Lando, first round it out,” She raised the plate in his direction causing Landon walk towards the couches. 

Peter shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a second and glanced at Lara Jean before joining the rest of the group. Jeanette gave Lara Jean a look and Lara Jean just shrugged, not expecting the night to start off like this.    
  


  


A while later, after all of the batches and taste tests were done, they all sat in the living room talking and discussing their favorites. Lara Jean couldn’t get over how easily she fit with Landon or how she didn’t tense up when he put his arm around her on the couch or let “babe” slip from his lips. 

She found herself paying more and more attention to him as a person, as opposed to how he was affecting Peter.

“Ok LJ, I’m a pretty classic guy, chocolate chip is my go to, you know this, “ He added causing her to nod, “But this pumpkin spice cookie, is an unexpected favorite.” Landon said grabbing another not removing his other arm from behind Lara Jean. 

“Yeah, plus you know everyone goes crazy over pumpkin spice everything.” Peter said shaking his head.

Raising a guilty hand Jeanette replied, “Me. I am everyone. I love pumpkin spice everything,” causing the group to laugh. “Seriously though any one of these will be great.” Jeanette stood up collecting dirty dishes. “I hate to leave the party early, but I promised a couple friends I’d meet them at a bar in a bit,” Depositing the dishes in the sink, “You guys wanna join?” 

Landon looked at Lara Jean, “I’m good staying here if you are,” he said softly. She smiled and nodded biting her lip. They were both unaware of Peter eyeing them. 

“What about you, Petey? Wanna hang out tonight, or you third wheeling it?” She smirked with a hand on her hip. 

Peter coming back to his senses, “Uh, you know what. I think I will join you.” he clapped his hands and hopped up from the couch.

“Was not expecting that answer,” Jeanette muttered grabbing her jacket.

“Shouldn’t have invited me then,” he said nudging her playfully before getting his jacket. “Uh, did you want help cleaning up before we leave?”

Lara Jean shook her head, “I’m good. You guys go have fun.”

“We can handle it.” Landon added smiling. 

“..Great...uh ready?” Peter turned to Jeanette.

“I stay ready. Let’s go. By roomie!” She floated out the door and Peter gave the pair one last look.

“It was nice meeting you, Landon. Thanks Lara Jean for the cookies.” Landon waved.

“Thanks for the Thai and for being my test subject.”

“No problem...see ya,” he added before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Lara Jean let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looked at Landon, who’s eyes were already on her causing her to chuckle. “Well I guess tonight was a success.” She said getting up and moving to the kitchen. He followed. 

“I’d say so,” He responded.

“I can’t wait to share these recipes with Sugar.”

“I’m sure she’s gonna love them.” He began putting the leftover Thai away after taking a bite from a stray cookie. 

“Thanks again for tonight. I know I’ve said it a million times, but I really appreciate you helping me out.”

“No problem, LJ. Plus I mean it’s not like I mind pretending to be your boyfriend.” He smiled. “I just hope I won’t have to pretend for much longer.”

She blushed and looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in crumbs on the counter. He chuckled, “You’re really cute you know that?” He said walking around the counter and standing in front of her. Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, “Seriously though, I had fun tonight. Aside from your boy getting a little out of pocket.”

Lara Jean rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry about that. He doesn’t know when to quit sometimes.”

“You don’t have to apologize for him. He’s a grown man and like I said I had fun...with you. That’s all that matters.”

She bit her lip and looked up at him, “I had fun too.”

“So um, is it too early to start planning our date?” to which she shook her head. “Tomorrow night then? I’ll pick up up at 7.”

“Ok.”

“But, no Peter talk. Just you and me, ok?” His eyes pleaded with her.

“No Peter talk. He will be the furthest thing from my mind. In fact,” She said mustering up courage, she stood up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips which caused him to groan quietly. 

“He already is.” 

  


\-----------------------------------------

As always let me know what you think. 

  


<3 Pink

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This fic is also posted on fan fiction.net.More chapters will be posted soon.
> 
> -Pink


End file.
